a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tool holding seat for a tool box or the like, and in particular, to a tool holding seat which is provided with a plurality of engaging members having a cross-shaped slot or a linear slot on the surface thereof for the detachably engagement of tools (a plurality of sleeves for wrenches).
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool box 1A structure for holding a plurality of sleeves 51 for wrenches or the tips 52 of screwdrivers is normally provided with a row of connected insertion caps 6 (as shown in FIG. 9) such that the sleeves 51 or the tips 52 can be inserted into the caps 6. The connected insertion caps 6 is then positioned within the tool box 1A. The conventional insertion caps 6 is provided with a plurality of cylindrical caps of specific diameter and are only adaptable to sleeves of specified diameters similar to that of the caps. Another drawback of this connected caps 6 is that the entire structure of the insertion caps 6 has to be removed from the tool box 1A even when a sleeve 51 is needed to be removed for application. In addition, the positioning of the sleeves 51 into the insertion caps is either too loose or too tight as a result of expansion when it is heated under hot weather or contraction when it is cooled.
A further drawback of another type of conventional tool mounting structure is that a plurality of slots for the positioning of sleeves and screwdrivers are formed within the tool box. However, it is not economical with respect to packaging, and production. In view of the above, it is the aim of the inventor to provide a tool holding seat of a tool box or the like which can overcome the above drawbacks.